Endless Skies
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: A shadow fell upon her, and the sun was suddenly impeded from her view. She shielded her face with a small hand to see his face staring back at her. Green eyes pressed against the endless blue sky HG


(**A/N) Hey guys! I would have liked to add another story to Frozen Memories but this other story overtook my other ideas and eventually I knew I had to put this down on paper. Sorry. Lol.**

**But anyway, I really like this idea and as I'm feeling extra bubbly right now I decided to start writing it. I think it ought to be pretty good but I need your opinion if it's otherwise. Thank you all so much!**

**BTW I have to remind you of this but even if this story sounds like it'll end sad, I do not make sad endings…like ever! And if I do eventually I will surely tell you before hand. So read along assuredly and don't fear the sad ending! Happy reading.**

**(Disclaimer) I only write HP fanfiction, but if JK let… Ron and Hermione would have already hooked up.**

**…Twenty times or so…**

**Endless Skies**

Seventeen was such a long time ago.

If Ginny could have seen herself as she was now, back then, she might have cried in anguish, realizing she really _could_ get older! Twenties were old, but she'd never live past twenty-one. That was the reality for her back then. Twenty-seven? Ginny Weasley? Now that was insane! She never could picture herself that old until now. Well, actually, not even now. In fact, her biggest fear lately was looking at herself in the mirror. Soon she'd be thirty. Even farther from the year she knew she should still be living in, the year her heart was still living in.

Ginny stood on the edge of the old Quidditch Pitch her entire family had once played on. She stood looking out over the long stretch of tall wild grass that overshadowed the wild past she once had, full of adventure and freedom. How she missed those years now that they were gone.

The trees whispered the sighs of Ginny's heart, the ones that remembered the days long past and the memories still kept locked inside her heart, treasured for her soul to feed on when the time called for sweetness. The wind flew through her long red hair, still as limp and lanky as it had always been. But time had weathered Ginny's heart even if it had not yet sprinkled her hair with silver. And yet, even through time, she could never forget this Pitch, long overgrown like all of the Weasley children. It held so much more to her heart. It was the one place she could never let go of.

And this was probably the one reason she came back here so many times, to find her heart again, even if only for a minute or two.

The tall brown grass enveloped her in it's soft touch, tickling her cheeks no longer freckled with the light youthful glow she once held. They had faded along with her heart. Faded away like this field had.

Ginny lay down in the grass face down and staring not at the blue sky that drifted slowly past but at the ground beneath her. She watched the ants scurry past her as she had ten years ago. The number seventeen became nothing and time seemed to melt away between then and now. She drifted back to the day long ago, back to the day her heart stayed behind here in this old Quidditch Pitch. The day her heart died along with the touch she longed for most of all.

But she could still feel his hand grip her shoulder.

o-

Ginny looked up and had to blink rapidly to stop her eyes from watering in the intense sunlight shining down on her A shadow fell upon her now and the sun was suddenly impeded from her view. The shadow blocked its radiance only partially and she had to shield her face with a small hand to see his face staring back at her.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed squinting awkwardly up at his outline. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry laughed out loud- something Ginny hadn't heard in quite a while- and knelt down beside her on the soft green grass.

She, Ron, Harry, and surprisingly enough Hermione, had been playing on just a few hours previously, and she had never come in for lunch after that. Actually, that was probably the reason he was here to begin with!

"Looking for you," Harry sighed as he lay himself down on Ginny side, staring across the field and into the dark trees that surrounded them. "Why? Are you going to punish me for being here?"

He gave that dry smirk he was most famous for in her heart, the one that made Ginny's insides dissolve into a giant puddle of mucky slop. She rolled her eyes trying to pretend he hadn't done anything to her.

"No, Harry, you insolent scalawag, I won't!" Ginny laughed and gave him a gentle push with her shoulder. "I much rather you here with me anyway."

Harry blushed and Ginny felt her face beam.

"I like being with you too." Harry looked at her with a gushy sort of gleam then looked away, turning redder than before. Then he flipped over onto his back to stare out at the sky.

"So anyway," Harry continued, his hands now resting behind his head, and his pools of green closed shut to the sun's eternal radiance. "What were you doing out here…all alone…with nothing to do… staring at the ground, in fact." Harry looked over at Ginny with a confused look on his face as if he had only just realized something. "Why were you staring at the ground?"

Ginny smiled and pulled herself up to her knees. "The suns too bright," she shrugged and tossed back her mess of red hair from her face. "It hurts my eyes."

Harry jumped to his feet, reached out a hand for Ginny to take, and looked down at her expectantly. Ginny looked from his hand, outstretched for her to take, then up to his face, his nose, his mouth, his lips, his cheeks, his…his eyes.

Ginny didn't think. She dove. Dove into the endless pools of green and forgot to remember anything and nothing at all.

Harry clasped his hand firmly around Ginny's and led her over to a tree on the edge of the out skirting wood. He laid himself down there, and Ginny lay beside him resting her head on his shoulder and letting her red locks fall onto his chest. He picked one of them up and weaved them in and out of his fingers.

Ginny looked out intently towards the endless blue sky that seemed to be calling her name. White puffy clouds danced across the cool autumn blue putting on a ballet just for the two of them.

…The two of them. Together like they always should.

Ginny felt Harry's gaze and could hear his heart pounding in her ear. She turned and met his soft green eyes that always looked so sad and dazed. She watched them flicker as they stared into her own, and she felt herself falling even more in love with him, even though they both would never admit it out loud.

Ginny felt her heart sink with despair as the plummeting feeling of her heart brought her down from her heaven. She couldn't look at him for any longer and finally dragged herself from the pitting green.

"Why do you keep doing that, Harry?" Ginny heard her voice tremble even though she knew she hadn't cried a single tear. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Harry leaned over and pushed a hair out of Ginny's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Like what?" His voice was raspy and deep, so not like it usually was. It took all Ginny had to restrain herself from flinging out at him and burying him in kisses.

"Like you…as if…I don't know," Ginny shrugged. Then as she swallowed what it was she was about to say, a giant wave of tingling flush spread through her face, and then her ears, then her neck, all the way down to her toes.

Harry propped up on his right arm so that he was looking directly at her now. His gaze was so intense Ginny couldn't stop the tingling from going away. They just stayed there and intensified the longer he stared.

"As if I'm in love with you? Is that how I look?"

Ginny finally looked up and met Harry's eyes, now trembling and quaking for reasons she never quite understood. And yet, she couldn't help but stare. His gaze melted her eyes into his and now she couldn't move, or think, or even breathe, or anything. She just sat there her eyes glued to his, and Harry with that look on his face again. And now, when she saw it again, she could see what Harry had been talking about.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed this time sounding out of breath, as if she had just run a hundred miles in green never-ending depths. "Kind of like that."

Harry's expression never changed once. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Ginny's cheek, then down her neck, and to her shoulder, then rested on her waist. Ginny never felt so tense before and never so hot from absolute shame.

Harry glanced away from Ginny for only a second and snickered. "I'm sorry, Gin. I guess it's just kind of hard _not_ to look like that. Especially since I am in love,"

Ginny's heart faulted. She didn't know what to expect and yet at the same time knew the exact words that were to come from his mouth.

"…with you."

Ginny's mouth went dry and the hip on which Harry's hand now rested shook with absolute tremor along with the rest of Ginny's body.

She had wanted to hear those words for so long now it almost hurt. In fact, it did hurt. It hurt as if she had been pierced in the heart with a blunt dagger. And her mind, which had been focused so intently on Harry, now became a blur of color and wind. Her eyes fogged with smoke and she could no longer breathe.

"I…I…I…"

Ginny stood to her feet, her eyes never yet coming unglued from Harry's. "I…"

She stood in front of him, her mouth faltering with loss of words. Those words still scaring her as she repeated them over and over again.

"I…"

And then she felt herself lose control completely and she was torn from this perfect reality. She felt the shame intensify to it maximum and Ginny began to cry stumbling backwards away from the only boy she ever loved.

"Ginny?"

Harry continued to watch her, this time his face saddened and immensely sorrowful like it always was before. He stood up as well and held out his hand to her.

Ginny looked his hand and felt even more shock bloom on her face. She knew she had always wanted him to touch her like that like he'd never let go, but now he scorched her skin, bringing back the reality and the truth of it all.

The tears kept coming and Ginny stumbled over her own feet trying to stay up. Why was he reaching out for her? Why did he keep doing this? He knew he'd be leaving, so why was his hand now promising to never let go?

"Ginny…Ginny please?" Harry started to follow after her, but she only seemed to back up even more with each step he took. "Please, Gin? Don't…don't leave me,"

Ginny stopped and stared at him through the mist of tears. No matter how hard she tried to, Ginny couldn't run away.

He was asking her not to leave. Why? When he would be leaving her too. He knew he'd leave so why was he asking _her_ not too?

Ginny felt her chest heaving though not from sadness. It was anger, resentment. But not towards him. Towards the inevitable.

"You're leaving _me_, Harry. I only thought it was fair."

She could see his heart glowing. She could see the emerald color of his soul, the very tears his heart cried. She could see his pain, though she could hardly see at all, through the blinding tears. Her body stopped shaking and her mind was hers now again. The shame melted away and all she could feel was love. Something she always tried not to show him when she believed he didn't want it from her.

But his eyes were calling now, and it was her name and no one else's. His soul was calling out to her. A feather cloud in a sky so blue.

"Ginny… I'm sorry."

Ginny sobbed again, this time in an emotion much more different. This one never hurt. It felt more like a relief she never felt before.

Harry rushed over and held Ginny in his arms. Her head fell down on Harry's cheek and her tears trickled down his face.

"Harry, I…I love you too. I love you, Harry! Oh I love you!" Ginny cried and the tears kept falling, wetting both of their faces in the process.

Harry took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes again with such a passion she had never seen in him before.

Ginny breathed lightly and the tears suddenly stopped. Harry fell into her as their lips crashed against each other. Ginny's entire body felt as if all its strength had suddenly left her, and they both fell to their knees in the soft grass. Ginny had been kissed before but this was nothing liked anything she had ever felt. This was…so much more.

"I'll come back for you, Gin. I promise."

His scent entangled her as they lay gasping in the grass. Both looking towards a future neither would have ever expected. Just watching the clouds cross the mass of blue eternity. Both staring out into the endless blue sky.

o-

Ginny saw tears clouding her eyes as she stared up at the same sky that had suddenly become ten years older. How had that happened so fast?

Harry went away not long after that day. Maybe not three months later. Ever since the last battle, he had been gone. Everyone had expected that time to come, but not as soon as it had. And no one had even considered he'd never come back. Even still it was as if he had been gone but a few hours and he'd be coming back soon enough.

Ginny knew he wasn't gone forever. He was always with them. He promised he'd come back and she felt trust he'd keep his word.

She could still feel him when the grass caressed her cheek. She could smell his scent when she breathed in even now. She could hear his heart pounding when she pressed her ear to the ground. She could feel his soul of green eternity in the sky above. He was there with her, even now.

His green eyes, like the sky, never left her, but suddenly the sky was far too blue for her, and the grass, never green enough anymore.

A shadow fell upon her, and the sun was suddenly impeded from her view. A shadow blocked its radiance only partially, and she had to shield her face with a small hand to see his face staring back at her.

…And his eyes as endless as the sky…

o-

**(A/N) Well guys I hoped you liked it. I felt all mushy today and thought up this story in a matter of a few minutes. Things with my boyfriend are just going so great that I can't help but feel so bubbly right now. Thank you all so much for reading, now can you do me one more favor? Please, please review. Nothing would make me feel more complete right now. I just want to feel the anticipation and that wonderful feeling of absolute intensity. Please?**

**Love from Lizzie **


End file.
